A Hyuga Cursed By A Snake
by MYK-ON
Summary: (CHANGE SUMMARY) "That man,he was like a snake. He new things about my clan I didn't. He had bit my neck saying it was a "gift". Oh now it was not a gift far from that. It was a curse. This curse started to speaking to me….. changing me…" Main NaruHina
1. He's Watching

** A Hyuga Cursed By A Snake**

** Chapter 1 : A Curse Given By A Snake.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Author Note: I'm got this from "Hinata And The Curse Mark" I love how the story went so I wantd to do one too.**

**Summary: This is were Hinata gets the curse mark and starts to act different. Slowing her hearts starts to darken.**

**~Forest Of Death~**

This is we're Team 8 was almost to the tower.

"Come on guys were almost there." Said the brash teammate racing to the tower jumping branch by branch. Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. After collecting the last scroll for the second part of the test.

"Kiba-Kun slow down for a second." Said tired voice this was Hinata Hyuga. "We can't keep." Looking back at the non-talking Shino he didn't look tired but Hinata knew her teammates to well.

" Fine." Pouting as a slowed down a bit for them. Though none of them watching a pair of snake like eyes was paying attention to them the whole time.

'_Kukukukukkukukuuku looks like I got a Hyuga Heiress here, I always wanted the bykugan.'_thought a devise snake. As he planned to snake attack the young geninn without them knowing his present. As so as he said that he began his attack.

"What the-." Shino as he gotten neck chopped from behind as his bugs protected from most of the impact. Before he could drop to the ground the closer person person caught him was Hinata in a flash. Setting him down gently. Although scared since this enemy came out of nowhere. This foe had the most corrupted killing intent they had ever seen. As for this both Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata freeze **(AN: Shino knocked out so..) **like there facing something they feared they whole lives.

"Well one down two to go." Saying awhile licking his lips. Looking at the Hyuga

"Aren't you a cute little Hyuga."Said while looking down at her shivering from this kind of look he's giving her. After that Kiba was the first one to snap out of it. Though Akamaru is still frozen for animals the have a ken since of danger when the time comes.

" Hinata get Shino and Akamarun outta of here I'll keep him busy." Bring a shirken out to keep him away.

" I'm I don't have time to deal with you dog boy." That said came behind the boy disappearing from the human with another neck chop. Hinata stopped she knew she couldn't leave her teammate behind or escape for that matter. She maybe shy, timid and also lack confidence. But, she's not afraid to protect the people she cares about, not by a long shot. Standing up as she got into her gentle fist stance.

" Who are you? What do you want from us? exclaimed looking at the enemy seeing that he was not human from his snake like feature.

" Who am I child? Why I am Orochimaru?

"O-Orochimaru." Thinking what is the most dangerous person from Konoha doing here and a Saninn for that matter want with her?

" Plan to give you a **special **gift." With the way he said "special" gave her the chills.

'_Can't give up on my teammates now!' Thinking getting ready to deliver the first strike._

**NEXT TIME~**

Fighting a snake! A run in with Team 7.

**(Author Note: Hinata's Element type is fire and lightning. I read that on wiki. That jutsu she used on the "find a bug mission" was the Water Needle just by putting chakra into the water like a needle form.)**

**I hope you guys like it plus please give me tips to do action scenes kay, if you have the time to PM me.**


	2. The Snake! A RunIn With Team 7!

A Hyuga Cursed By A Snake

**I do not own Naruto:**

**( Author Note) Alright, Hinata is about to face off against him. Let's see what happens. I hope my action scene is at least okay. I hope.**

Chapter: A Curse is Given, A Run in With Team 7

As Hinata send a gentle fist to Orochimaru's stomach he instantly dodge to the right sending a kick to her side. Sending her flying but backflip onto a tree with her feet. With acceleration planning to try again to hit him with a barrage of gentle fist. Then again, she side step and elbowed her back into the ground. He chuckled cruelly as she began to struggle to stand up in her condition. **(AN: Since he's a Sannin what do power is hard to stand up again.)**

"Kukukukukuukku, is that all that all the Hyuga-Hime can do-oh sorry I mean ex. Asked her smiling as he seen her suprise to know what had happened for him to know that. "Yes, Hime I know all about you how you, to were the Hyuga clan calls you weak and the secret about your mother and how your goal is to become stronger." With this said he caught Hinata's attention. What has to do with her mother? What does he know that you didn't?

" I see great potential in you. I'll know you want more information so I'm going to give you a little gift before I go." In a quick flash he had his hands around his waist in a snake like grip squeezing her.

" AHHHHHHH!" Screamed as she felt a agonizing bit mark on her neck before seeing black as she spaced out.

~With Team 7~

Far in the depths of the trees, close to the tower were four people a girl and three boys. This was Team 7 and Kabuto.

" YES! Were finally gonna make it to the tower and then believe it-OW! Sakura-chan….. "whined because, he got hit by his crush. Almost falling in the process. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the unpredictable knucklehead and from the academy dead last. Has

" Be quiet Naruto or do want the other teams to find us, right Sasuke-Kun. Saying after using her sweet voice for the by she loves. Eyes sparking looking at her Sasuke-kun. Sakura Haruno known for highest grades in her class but not combat. The fact the she's a fangirl of heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, whatever just stay quiet so we can slip through easily dobe, Sakura." Replied back in " I'm to cool expression." Making Sakura squeal and Naruto yelling "teme" which earned him another hit on the head.

" Will you guys settle down-."Stopping at the part like he had been caught in a horrible genjutsu, but it was much worst. Too overwhelming to grasp the idea of who has the curse mark Orochimaru given to. Stopping, when to balance himself on a tree branch. This killing intent made him feel sick. Kabuto is a helper of Orchimaru. He has Gray hair and black eyes.

" Kabuto, what's wrong?" asking Naruto until he saw a person he never expected to see unitl the next part of the trail. As she saw a girl with Hyuga eyes caring three things on each shoulder and head. **(Author Note: Were else is Akamaru gonna be at? So, I choose the head.) **

"H-hinata?" spoke out to her seeing that see looked different. There were black marks all over half of her left body. The force surrounding of dark chakra her, it seems she didn't pay attention to what he said. His two teammates also looked at what was happening

"Their coming." Whispering as putting all three of members down gently before turning on her bykugan to see that the enemies were approaching.

"Wha?'' replied back trying to figure out what was coming but when the saw an incoming barrage of kunai. Dogging every single one of them. As team 7 were about to attack Hinata was the first before all of them shocking them with her speed and strength. Sasuke was a bit furious wondering how'd she get this strong. Even, if she was the best fighter among the females in the academy. Walking over to her. Which demanding anything from her at the moment is a very good idea.

" Hyuga, how did you get so strong." Saying in a demanding tone, while grabbing her arm forcing her to look at him.**( AN: Sasuke won't be a bad guy he's just a little jealous.)** Hinata, now look at him with an unemotional face, doing this facial expression her left arm reach the other side were her right was made a grab and twisted his arm behind his back, as Sasuke fell to his knees in pain.

" AAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelling feeling like his arm was gonna break. Both Sakura and Naruto were worried that Hinata might to going to do.

" Hinata your crazy! Let's go of Sasuke-Kun right now!" Using the same authority voice thinking Hinata would do so. She let go alright, only to turn her glare at Sakura and was almost ready to hurt her as well. The other blond teammate had to think of something and fast before Hinata was gonna cream his Sakura-chan.

"Hinata!...Hinata! Then, one thing came into mind. "Hinata-chan! Calling out to her. _"Where did that come from?" thinking _but thought back to the task at hand. Looking back at Hinata

She froze standing still and dropping Sasuke ground how was groaning in pain, as Sakura running to him cheching if he's alright. The girl's curse mark was receding back to her neck. Slowly figuring out what was going on.

"N-Nani?" Looking around wonder what then the memories flashed back into her mind. "Gomensai." Apologizing before picking up her teammates and jumping tree to tree heading for the tower. While leaving a Team 7 and Kabuto behind, there were many emotions running through them mostly fear,anger and confusion ( Well anger Sakura that matter)

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**Please read! I'll be skipping the preliminaries and telling the in flashbacks! This is where everybody id training for Final exam. More to know what is the Hyuga clan hiding form Hinata and what of her mother?**

**So,till next time! Final battles! Which one will win?**

_Sneak Peek_

" _Hinata-chan…" said the blond boy who was watching the girl walking away from his side._


	3. Training Time! The voice is speaking…

**Training Time! Shattered Naruto?**

**I do not own Naruto:**

**(Author Note) I really don't feel like telling the preliminaries. So here goes.**

**Naruto vs Kiba ~ Winner Naruto**

**Gaara Of The Sand vs Rock Lee~ Winner Gaara (Poor Lee :( )**

**Neji Hyuga vs Sound Kid ~Neji**

**Kin vs Shikamaru ~ Winner Shikamaru**

**Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno ~ Draw**

**Hinata Hyuga vs ( Oc)~ Winner Hinata**

**Shino Aburame vs Sound Kid ~ Winner Shino**

**TenTen vs Temari ~ Winner Temari (AN I wish she did win)**

**Choji Akimichi vs ? ( AN: I really don't rember) ~ Winner Some person other than Choji ( An: No offense Choji fans)**

High up in the mountains a cursed Hyuga training with the legendary copy-ninja, the some of the council protest since Kakashi had the Sharingan he should train Sasuke. But, the third quickly change there minds telling them that Hinata needs a teacher that can train her them just taijutsu. Since, before the training began he asked Kurenai to test out her element on chakra paper. As of after reading the paper her element was fire and lightning so Kakashi would a good teacher to her

**~ Now Back To The Training~**

"Huff…..hufff….huff." panting very hard training with Kakashi was no push over. When they went into taijutsu he told her what she lacks and what she's good at. Naturally, her body wasn't as sturdy when getting into the gentle fist stance so Kakashi had her add a few flexibilities to her moves. When training in the chidori even coming up with a style of protection just like the rotation in a way "8 trigrams protection 64 palms."

"Now, let's take a break it seems like you can only make three then you done for." Saying with that creepy eye smile.

" Right." Replied softly emotionless. She was going to defeat all the people she faced in the chunnin exam with an iron fist. Leaving the training spot to the girl separate part of the bath. While laying in the water her hair spreading out flowing in the water it's be long time since she cut it but, she could careless about this. Bathing herself to get the dirt of her she, then she thought about something that happen before she left Konoha made her angry and upset.

" It's been three weeks." Quietly to her self-thinking of an old memory befor she left.

It's been three weeks…

Three weeks since she confessed to that **bastard**. Only for him to say he had eyes for his " Sakura-chan". Of course she cried of frustration after their conversation when she arrived home. She didn't notice or seemed to care that she was peeping out the crack door. Though they rarely see each other her little sister still seemed to care even what has between them during their first fight against each other for heir her sister held back.

But, she was not gonna let these feeling enter-fear with her training. Though when she thought of Sakura or Naruto her curse mark fleared up at this she kept remembering. Taking a deep breath in and out. Kakashi told her that thinking negative things would make the curse mark takeover. Sometimes, she would hear little voice in her head to do things like her curse mark was speaking to her.

"_Show them.."_

"_Show them what kind of power that we have.."_

" _There is no use for love…."_

" _Only for power.''_

"_Yes the love for power…."_

_Crave it.."_

" _Crave the love of power."_

This is listen to she could forget her love for Naruto and become stronger to her wits. She'll only love power and nothing eles. Calming down her curse mark went back to her neck. Smirking thinking soon the final come she's gonna put up won hella of a fight. Nothing will stop her.

Somewhere else gazing up at the same sky in the training ground 7of Konoha a blond haired idiot was training with the legendary Saninn Toad Sage. On break because Jiraiya his "research" leaving his student alone.

Lying down in the green fresh grass. Thinking of the something that happened before his sensei left.

"Hinata-chan…."sighing softly as his hair covered his eyes so you couldn't see how broken down he was.

_Flashback_

_As the he saw Hinata jumping off a roof building standing around trees leaves blowing around in the air. Naruto walked closer to her from behind, she sensed his presents and her respond was cold and unreadable._

_She spitted out like she ate something revolting without even looking at him " Hello Uzumaki.''_

_To say this at least shocked the only to say his last name and no "kun" either. Sighing Naruto walked up right be side her hoping Hinata would at least glimpse at him. (__**AN: Not really in this situation Naruto not at all) **_

"_Your angry aren't you" saying as she sneered at him_

"_You think." said in a mocking voice that made his heart shattered at the snappy comeback. This was not the sweet kind girl he used to know. The penetrating look in those mysterious blue eyes, gently touching her shoulder though still unfazed of this._

" _I don't to lose you as my friend Hinata-chan." Replied back even if see wasn't going to answer this. Finally, she turned around to Naruto happiness, however it was to take the hand off her should and gaze at him with a stoical face._

"_Fine. I won't be mad. I have to leave now." replying before running to her destination. Leaving a blond boy in his standing alone again. Even though you couldn't read his concealed face you can see it glistened with the wetness of his own tears._

_~End Of flashback~_

Shaking his head of that memory. He was worried that her opponent makes her close to death. After what he did to Lee of course he worried. This person was Gaara. This ended when Jiraiya appeared his face bruised and a couple of scratches on his. **( AN: HAHHHAAH)**

"Hey, kid ready to start training again?" said a bit slowly after the beat down he got for peeping.

" Yea! Pervy-Sage I ready for anything you go believe it!" cheering training his hardest to become strong and protect his precious people and figuring out his feelings for a certain girl that gave him different emotions to express in his heart more than his crush.

**(AN: Sorry but I'm making Hinata a bit cold and have the curse mark speak to her. To me it builds up the romance. Ohh and some of the battles have been switched. Ohh and please vote if Hinata should leave or not at the Valley.)**


	4. Finals! Protect Lee?

The Final Battles Start! Protect Lee?

**I do not own Naruto:**

The final part of the exam has already begun. There were many spectators and civilians watching the battles with many emotions running through them. The first one that surprised everyone was Naruto vs Neji. How the Uzumaki defeated hyuga prodigy tell him there no such hing as "fate" or "destiny" you make your own decisions.

Then there came Shikamaru's fight with Temari, which came to a surprise. Thinking he would really take this seriously….not. The match ended with a forfeit by yours truly. But, by how tactical he was being showed great process of how a stagiest he's going to be. For the others apart of the rookie's they did perfecly well.

" Hey, Kiba do you know when Hinata is coming?" Ino was asking a curiosity. Wondering if he new were the girl would be. Since they were sitting next to each other as there teammates are in the final part.

" Me and Shino don't really know not even Kurneia sensei knows since she been training Sasuke ." a bit angered because, half time when she was suppose to train him, although that his teammates passed the exams training with different sensei's but, still his training was important. Yes, Kurneia was training him under her most famous the she is for. Genjustu, he is an Uchiha he's bound to learn it any time soon so the third though she would be a good choice.

Meanwhile, in the different part of arena a certain sand-nin was craving for blood or to say specifically _her_ blood. The way she fighted had gotten he heaped up for a spill of blood. Waking to the place was Rock Lee resting from his last battle do him endangering his live for the sake in the battle. As the sand from Gaara's gourd

Came to Lee's bed just about to almost suffocate him until. There were two boys running in the room with a slight pant. One blond and brunette know as Naruto and Shikamaru

" HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! yelling at the red-haired boy looking at him like it he was crazy. Naruto heart was beating like crazy worried for Lee's sake

"You already had your battle with him what more do you want? Why are you having thirsts to kill? questioned the Nara boy, knowing what he plans to do interact against his attack to save Lee just incase. Both of the leaf-ninjas were just standing still waiting for an answer.

'' It's because he's the first one to hurt me like this before." Looking at the boy on the bed eyes full malice. " I will have his blood spilled no matter who get's in my way they will be cut down with them. There was that cruel smile upon his face. As soon he said smile there was announcement.

"**Now, are next match is Gaara vs Hinata may the contestants please come down."**

Oh, no

Smirking, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. Just before that he left fear in Naruto heart for what he said.

"Hn, for now I'll leave him alone, spilling the Hyuga girl's blood will be joyful."

With that said and done knowing that Lee's going to be fine since the nurse came to check-up on him. Both boys were rushing to the stadium figure if they can stop this match. Knowing what the boy wanted this is going to be dangerous to face.

Gaara wanted blood and a dead body surrounding it.

If that time comes it might be the girl on Team 8.

Hinata Hyuga.

**AN: I'm sorry it's short, but for now on I'm gonna be gone for a while .I feel like I losing interest in writing. So, I gonna have to take a beak from this story and a few others to figure out why I write but watch out I may update or have a new story out.**


End file.
